Winter Snow
by bimbembom
Summary: 'Apakah cinta bisa memilih' 'Bukankah cinta datang tiba-tiba' 'Lantas bagaimana jika ada dua orang yang hadir menawarkan cinta? Bukankah cinta terlalu manis untuk ditolak' Siwon-Sungmin-Yesung #crackpair


Winter Snow

Siwon – Sungmin – Yesung

Romance - Angst

Screenplay

Warning : Crack pair (WonMin & YeMin)

Rate : **T**

Disclaimer : God and themselves

I only have the storyline

Note : Normal : Present day

_Italic _: Flashback

_**Winter Snow**_–

**December 23****rd**** 2012, Paris.**

Entah sudah berapa menit yang aku lalui dengan berdiam diri. Membuang serpihan-serpihan kenangan yang tersisa dalam otakku. Membuang asa yang dulu pernah timbul dalam kegelapan. Membuang mereka dari hidupku.

Jemari-jemari ku mengetuk permukaan meja dengan perlahan. Mencoba merangkai nada dalam ketukannya. Merangkai nada dan memunculkan alunan yang manis. Membuaiku untuk memutar sisa serpihan kenangan. Nada-nada itu telah membuatku mengais luka yang telah terkubur rapi.

Aku merindukan mereka. Mereka yang telah mengambil hatiku. Mereka yang dengan teganya aku sakiti tanpa belas kasihan. Membuatku merasa tak pantas untuk hidup, bahkan tak pantas untuk menerima cinta lagi.

Mereka….. Orang yang aku cintai. Keduanya.

**February 5****th**** 2010, Seoul.**

_Ia mengulurkan tangannya dengan ramah,_

"_Choi Jong Woon iminida."_

"_Lee Sungmin iminida." Jawabku menjabat tangannya._

"_Jadi kau kekasih dari adikku?" Ia bertanya padaku._

"_Ne, hyung."_

_Ia tertawa pelan seraya mengacak rambut Siwonnie, kekasihku. _

"_Ternyata Wonnie pintar mencari pacar." Ucapnya. _

"_Kau cantik sekali." Bisiknya memujiku._

"_Ya! Hyung…. Aku kan namja."_

"_Tapi tetap saja kau cantik." Goda namja itu diselingi tawa._

**December 23****rd**** 2012, Paris.**

Aku menghapus tetes air mataku dengan perlahan.

Oh… Aku menangis lagi. Entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya dalam hari ini.

Yang pasti tangisan ini tak mampu menghapus luka yang ada di hatiku ini.

Tangisan ini hanya mampu menghapus maskara di mataku.

Bodoh…..

Kenangan itu masih terasa nyata sampai saat ini, senyata perasaan sakit di hatiku.

Perih… Pedih….

**March 4****th**** 2010, Seoul**

_Aku meneteskan air mata kekesalanku, menatapnya tajam untuk sekedar membuatnya mengerti bahwa aku tersakiti._

"_Tolong mengertilah aku sedikit saja!" Seru Siwon putus asa._

"_Wonnie…" Bisikku lirih._

"_Hyung! Sudahlah! Aku butuh sendiri saat ini!" Ucapnya pelan. _

"_W….Wonnie…."_

"_Keluar!" Bentaknya padaku._

_Meninggalkan aku yang berlari dengan tangisan memenuhi mataku._

**December 23****rd**** 2012, Paris.**

Choi Siwon…

Aku mendecih ketika mengingat namja sempurna itu.

Pacar pertama ku. Orang yang mampu membuatku merasakan cinta untuk pertama kalinya. Orang yang dengan teganya aku sakiti hatinya.

Sakit hatiku saat ini tak ada apa-apanya dengan apa yang mereka rasakan.

Untuk apa kau menangis, bodoh! Ini pantas untukmu!

**April 15****th**** 2010, Seoul**

_Yesung-Hyung mendekap tubuhku, berbagi kehangatan dan rasa nyaman._

_Meredakan tangisku._

_Ia membalut tubuhku dengan kelembutan kasih sayang, ketulusan hati yang mampu mempesonaku._

_Ia menegakkan tubuhnya sedikit dan menepis jarak di antara kita._

"_Minnie…. Saranghaeo." Bisiknya pelan._

_Aku terpaku._

_Jantungku seakan berhenti berdetak saat itu. Semuanya seakan menjadi kabur dalam detik singkat. Bahkan ketika bibirnya menyentuhku dan memagut lembut bibirku, aku hanya dapat terdiam._

_Aku terlalu kalut, perasaan bersalah memenuhi pikiranku. Tapi aku tak dapat memberontak, karena dari sisi hatiku aku menginginkannya. Aku menginginkan ciuman itu. Aku terpukau oleh candumu._

_Aku…._

_Mencintaimu._

**December 23****rd**** 2012, Paris.**

Jemariku merengkuh cangkir kopi yang sedari tadi tak tersentuh. Mengais sepercik kehangatan untuk meredakan dinginnya hati yang beku. Meneguk tetes demi tetes lelehan kedamaian yang pada akhirnya akan berhujung pada kesepian.

Huh, akhirnya aku menangis lagi. Lagi-lagi menangisi hal yang seharusnya menjadi hukuman atas apa yang aku lakukan.

Oh… Mengertilah…

Memutar kenangan-kenangan ini….

Semakin menyesakkan hatiku.

**June 21****st**** 2010, Seoul**

"_Sungminnie-Hyung… Mianhae."_

"_Mianhae.."_

"_Mianhae.."_

"_Mianhae.."_

"_Aku bodoh sekali… kumohon kau mau memaafkanku, chagi.." Ucapnya._

_Kini Siwon memelukku dan memagut lembut bibirku._

_Semakin menambah ampas dosa di dasar cangkir kehidupanku._

_Kenapa harus secepat ini?_

_Kenapa ia harus secepat ini datang padaku?_

_Di saat aku telah merajut sebuah jaring kasih sayang yang baru._

_Aku tahu, aku terlalu serakah untuk memiliki mereka berdua. Aku tak akan bisa memiliki mereka berdua tanpa menyakiti salah satu dari mereka._

_Aku tak bisa…_

**Desember 23****rd**** 2012, Paris.**

Aku mendengus jijik pada diriku sendiri.

Berdusta.

Menyakiti orang yang selama ini mencintaiku dengan tulus.

Aku terlalu naïf untuk memilih.

'Apakah cinta bisa memilih?'

'Bukankah cinta datang tiba-tiba?'

'Lantas bagaimana jika ada dua orang yang hadir menawarkan cinta? Bukankah cinta terlalu manis untuk ditolak?'

Aku tertawa mencemooh. Bodoh. Pertanyaan klise yang bodoh. Tentu saja aku harus memilih salah satu diantara mereka.

Namun, kembali ke pertanyaanku tadi.

'apakah cinta bisa memilih?'

**December 23****rd**** 2010, Seoul **

_Yesung-Hyung memeluk tubuhku, berbagi hangat di tengah bulan Desember yang mulai membeku._

_Ia mengangkat tubuhku pelan sebelum menjatuhkanku di pangkuannya._

_Aku selalu menyukai saat-saat ini, dimana ia akan memanjakanku dengan sejuta pesonanya. Membutakan aku atas segala dosa yang kita perbuat._

"_Yesunggie…. Saranghaeo." Bisikku manja._

"_Saranghaeo, chagi…" Jawabnya._

_Ia mendekap tubuhku sekali lagi sebelum menangkup bibirku dalam sebuah pagutan yang menyenangkan. Kedua bibir saling menyatu, mengungkapkan cinta secara non-verbal dan berbagi kisah di dalamnya._

"_C…Ch..agi.." _

_Sudut mataku menangkap sosoknya tengah berdiri di hadapanku._

_Siwon menatapku tanpa kata, dirinya seakan hilang dari dunia. Ia saat ini layaknya orang yang tersesat. Tak tahu dimana dia berada. Dan kondisi ini lebih menyakitkan dibanding amarah dan air mata._

"_M…Mianhae, Wonnie.." _

_Bisikku tanpa suara._

_Air mataku menetes dengan deras, menujukkan betapa menyesalnya aku saat itu. _

_Siwon menatapku tajam, menuntut jawaban atas segalanya._

"_Siapa yang kau pilih, Lee Sungmin?" Ucap Siwon perlahan._

"_Mianhae… aku tak bisa memilih.." Ucapku diselingi air mata._

"_Aku mencintaimu hyung." Bisikku pada Yesung-Hyung._

"_Tetapi aku juga mencintai Siwonnie." _

"_Mianhae…."_

_Aku meneteskan air mata terakhirku sebelum berlari keluar dari apartment ku dan Siwon. _

_Aku membiarkan tubuhku berbalut tetesan hujan sekalipun udara di luar mulai membeku. Paling tidak dengan ini tangisanku akan tersamarkan dengan tetesan hujan. _

_Ribuan tetes air mataku bercampur dengan bulir hujan yang semakin deras, ku rasa dingin yang menusuk tulang tak ada apa apanya dibanding bekunya hatiku saat ini._

"_Sungmin!" _

_Sebuah seruan menyadarkanku di tengah ke kalutanku._

_Yesung-Hyung melangkah mendekatiku. Dan tanpa aba-aba ia menghambur padaku dan mencumbu bibirku dengan rakus._

_Bulir-bulir air hujan bercampur dengan tangisan kami dan saliva yang bergelut di dalam sana. Merangkai sebuah ciuman perpisahan sebelum aku pergi. _

_Ia masih mencumbu bibirku ketika aku memutuskan untuk pergi dan berlari. Aku tak sanggup mempertahankan jaring-jaring dosa ini lagi. _

_Maafkan aku._

_Maafkan aku._

**December 23****rd**** 2012, Paris.**

Ia tersenyum masam ketika ia menyadari kehadiran sosok lain di ruangan ini.

Dua namja itu menunduk sopan padanya sebelum akhirnya duduk tepat di hadapannya.

Mereka….

Tak berubah sedikitpun, bukan?

Sama seperti perasaannya selama ini. Tak pernah berubah.

2 tahun berlalu dengan cepat, secepat kobaran api yang ia ciptakan waktu itu.

Namun….

Kini ia harus meredakan kobaran api itu, bukan?

Ia melukiskan senyum terbaiknya sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya angkat bicara dan memecah kesunyian.

"Annyeong… Choi Siwon-sii"

"Annyeong… Choi Jong Woon-sii"

-**Winter Snow**-

Akhirnya muncul lagi di Screenplay dengan membawa cerita abal cinta segitiga Siwon – Sungmin – Yesung.

Mian kalau tidak memuaskan, Bingung plot, Kecepetan, Boring, dan ending gantung.

Gomawo buat yang mau baca, review dan favorite.

(Contact Person : Bimaadhijoso)


End file.
